


Heineken Feelings

by dierlirious



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Confusion, Drunk Winksy, Feelings, Gen, Infidelity I guess?, absolute rubbish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dierlirious/pseuds/dierlirious
Summary: Eric’s wife and baby are out of town and he’s got no one to celebrate a 4-0 win with. Harry comes over, gets drunk, and realises why the girls haven’t been doing it for him.





	Heineken Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so apparently I don’t care about my a levels and spent two hours writing this instead. And it’s utter trash but I spent the time on ignorance so I thought I may as well finish haha. I was trying to write a scene for my original work but I thought this scene fitted them so well I couldn’t resist! It’s originally inspired by a blurb from Allana on tumblr talking about Eric as a new husband and father casually shagging Harry Winks and idk what else to say man there’ll be a follow up but we’ll see. love you all x x x x x

‘I’ve just,’ Harry sighs. ‘I’ve shagged _so many_ girls.’

  
‘Okay.’ Eric nods supportively, unsure of how to go on. Harry’s an unbelievable lightweight and he’s halfway through his second Heineken, which makes his eyes bigger, and he’s sitting cross-legged on Victoria’s favourite white sofa in his socks, because Eric wouldn’t want her to come back to stains.

  
The rain is pouring outside, and if it weren’t for Harry Eric would have been home alone. Victoria’s gone to New York with Zoey to see her mum. They’ve barely been married eighteen months and Zoey’s not even one yet, but even the four-day separation is driving Eric into bitter loneliness. Harry agreed to come over for the night, to keep him company, and subsequently celebrate the whole 4-0 derby win and that, and now they’re two beers down and talking about Harry’s love life. And Eric’s just so lonely and

  
‘Like, I dunno why I’m coming to you, know you were, proper, virgin bride and stuff.’ Eric snorts into his beer at ‘virgin bride’ and tries to disguise it as a cough.

Harry sighs again and Eric’s heart lurches. He hates seeing him like this. He’s so sweet and upbeat all the time, but he feels lonely and of everyone Eric knows, it’s Harry who really deserves someone to love him. ‘I just. I don’t get anything from it, you know?’ His shoulders slump. ‘Like, I’m twenty-four,’ he drops the ‘t’ and the sentence tumbles out, ‘and I’m wondering if it’s actually all it’s hyped up to be.’

  
‘Sex?’ Eric raises an eyebrow. He and Victoria keep it pretty PG, you know, complete exclusivity since they were seventeen, and they’re rather vanilla when it comes to anything below the waist. They tried the handcuffs Milly gave Victoria at the bachelorette party, but ultimately Eric found them uncomfortable and Victoria found them weird and they were thrown out the next morning. Eric’s not one to talk about sex in the dressing room, the tabloids know nothing of his love life, and he may as well be a hermit for all Dele knows.

  
He gets that his life is a little out of the ordinary, at least in his profession. Anyone who’s anyone knows that footballers like girls, like sweaty gross clubs and tiny dresses and getting girls out of both of them before training the next morning. Eric’s just never been drawn to that. And honestly, he doesn’t think Harry has been too, even though he’s still partial to a night on the town, spending the equivalent of a degree’s worth of student loans on expensive drinks with twiddly straws that just taste of stale juice. Leave some Tropicana outside for a week, Eric had once told Dele, and you might even manage to keep it up.

  
He’d got the finger for that and a drunken shove before Dele disappeared back into the writhing crowd, and Eric had gone outside to make out with Jan in the alley and pretend he wasn’t engaged.  
Harry nods, eyes still fixed on Eric as he downs the rest of his beer. ‘Sex, yeah. All of it.’

  
Eric considers his response. ‘Maybe it’s just about finding the right person, you know?’ He’s trying to be helpful, he really is, but he just wants Harry to be happy, and his cheeks are so rosy, and Eric’s vision’s a little fuzzy, and he’s so lonely and

  
‘But I’ve tried to find her!’ Harry implores, definitely tipsier than he intended to be. ‘Tried – really hard, Diet.’ He looks so hurt, done so wrong by the world. Eric can imagine him trying to impress some Love Island knockoff – not one of the ones he was serious about – trying to be a man and he’s only five nine, Eric thinks, and

  
‘Oh, Harry,’ Eric laughs, stroking his thigh and laughing. ‘I know. But it takes time, you know?’ Oh, Dier, this is dangerous territory, come on,

  
‘I just wonder if I’m looking in the wrong places.’ Harry looks so mopey and Eric just wants to cuddle him like he’s tiny baby Zoey and his heart is thumping far too much for one beer.

  
‘I mean, you definitely are.’ Eric chuckles, looking at him sympathetically. He thinks back to all the times he’s dragged Harry home before he accidentally joins a harem. Girls call him cute, never sexy but always cute, and that does it for some of them, but it shouldn’t be that way. He shouldn’t be the fringe. Harry’s so much better than Tiger Tiger, anyone would be with that kind of face. Tiger Tiger, as he once told Jan, reeks of Echo Falls and the morning after pill.

  
‘No, Eric, I mean, maybe I’m in the wrong – the wrong – maybe I need-’ His head flops to the side and he seems to measure Eric’s proportions in his head.  
‘Oh, Harry, come on,’ Eric says, laughing but clenching his jaw with the weight of what’s happening.

  
‘Dier, Diet,’ Harry’s head lolls back around, and he looks up at his friend with those huge eyes, and he’s so serious. ‘Eric, I think I’ve – think I’m -’ He bites his inner lip and looks like he might cry.

  
‘Shh,’ Eric places a warm hand on Harry’s shoulder, soothing him like a baby and shushing him gently. ‘Harry, I don’t know – I don’t know what to say,’ he stammers, still running his hand across Harry’s shoulder. ‘I just-’

  
‘Eric, I think I’ve been looking for you.’ Harry slurs.

  
Eric’s heart leaps and he stops in his tracks. His mind freezes and he’s paralyzed on the sofa.

  
Okay then.

  
‘What are you saying, Harry?’ Eric asks cautiouslt, hands on both of Harry’s shoulders, making the younger man meet his gaze.

  
‘I think I’ve been having sex with girls to try and distract myself from men.’ Harry’s eyes flicker downwards and Eric gets an ice cream headache. ‘I get it now. I think I need something new, Diet.’

  
Oh.

  
‘Harry, do you understand what I might think you’re saying?’ Eric asks carefully.  
Harry looks up at Eric and his eyes are blown wide, and his cheeks are rosy and his lips are so pillowy, opening to murmur ‘fuck me, Eric.’

  
And that’s all kinds of wrong, Eric knows that, because he’s married, he’s got a tiny baby girl, and he’s already tried this, had his turn, and Harry deserves someone who’ll love him before they fuck him, and Eric does, he really does, but he can’t, and how on Earth can he tell him all that? Because Harry’s so soft and serious and doe-eyed, practically on his lap, and all Eric wants to do is kiss his Cupid’s-bow lips until their colour puts Arsenal to shame.

  
And Eric’s breath catches in his throat but he’s not a rapist so he just takes a deep breath and rubs his hand across Harry’s shoulder. ‘Harry, you’re drunk, baby.’

  
‘But Eric, come on,’ Harry leans closer and puts a hand on Eric’s chest, and warmth blooms from the spot and radiates up to his cheeks, but he just shakes his head. ‘M not that – _that_ drunk,’ he whines, giggling as he musses his hand through Eric’s hair.

  
‘Let’s talk in the morning,’ Eric murmurs, picking Harry up and trying to ignore the little whimper he lets out. He nods and snuggles his head into Eric’s neck.

  
And as Eric carries him up to the spare he’s not thinking of Victoria and baby Zoey and how he didn’t put his ring back on after the match. He’s thinking of Harry’s brace against Arsenal and how soft he looks and how lovely he is

and what Jan said about letting your feelings be real

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t resist adding Jan into this! He’ll pop up a bit later. Eric’s confused, poor baby. We’ll see where this takes us.


End file.
